The End
by JastlyJokely06
Summary: The end of their adventure together. he finally reached his dream. Slight Zoro x Luffy, character deaths, slight yaoi (not really). please RXR!


**First One Piece fic so please be kind!**

**Disclaimer: I own..Nothing!**

**Warning: mentions of ZoroXLuffy (Don't flame please) and character deaths.**

It seemed like a normal day, and honestly anyone would've guessed it was. Yet everyone knew what day it was. Excitement, sadness, joy, and even regret fill the air. Everyone getting ready for the events soon to come.  
Footsteps near the stage where the event shall take place, way too early to get first dibs on seats.

"It's been a while." A man says sadly. A soft sigh can be heard behind him.

"Yeah, who would've thought huh?" A woman in her mid-thirties says. Another woman accompanies her, a grim look on her face.

"Nami-swan, Robin-chan." Sanji says as he looks at them. Light gray hairs marking the side of his head. He gazes at his old friends and crew mates. Nami's long hair is cut to her shoulders, and Robin's short hair has grown out and now rests in a messy bun.

"Have you talked to the others?" Robin finally speaks, her eyes never leaving the stage. Sanji nods slightly and focuses where her eyes are.

"Chopper said he'd try his best to make it. He got caught up with a patient. Usopp and Franky should be here soon. I don't know about the others. I couldn't reach them." He says.

"This day breaks my heart deeply, wait I don't have a heart. Yohohoho.." a half-hearted familiar laugh fills there ears. The large skeleton is acompanied by Franky and Usopp.

"Sorry guys, we had to pick him up." Usopp says with a weak smile. They stand in silence as they await the others to arrive.

**XxX**

"Ne..Zoro?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think they're there?"

"Yeah.."

"Why?"

"Do you think this is right?"

"Do you?"

"Yeah.."

"Then I'll follow you til the end of the Earth captain." A small chuckle could be heard from Luffy as he sits across from Zoro. They gaze at each other for a while, cherishing the moment together. A noise could be hear, and a door opening.

"A-Are you sure about this Mugiwara-san?" A timid voice says to Luffy. Luffy's trade-mark grin is plastered on his face. Age barely doing a thing to him. He nods and stands up, as does Zoro. "Y-You know, you could still get awa-"

"No. It's fine. Let's go." Luffy says seriously. The young man nods and leads the two towards their destination.

"Ne..Zoro?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything."

**XxX**

Footsteps. That's all they heard. They didn't hear the people cheering, the people sobbing, no they only heard the heavy familiar steps of their friends.

"We're not late right?" Chopper says as he and Jinbei join the group in the plaza. Each shake their head and gaze up at their captain and first-mate step onto the executioners platform. Tears well up in Nami's, Robin's, even Chopper and Usopp's eyes. Their last memory together plays in each of their heads.

**XxX**

"What?!" Everyone yells in unison. Luffy simply looks at them seriously.

"In six months I will turn myself in." He repeats to them. Zoro stares blankly at him as the rest try to talk him out of it.

"Why?" Zoro says finally. Luffy smiles softly, tilting his famous straw hat down.

"I've finally become king of the pirates. My life dream has come true thanks to all of you. We've split off to accomplish each of our dreams. I feel like I have to, it just won't seem real to me." He says, expecting them not to understand, he barely does himself. But he knows this is what he wants.

"Ok." Zoro says.

"WHAT?!" They say in unison again. Zoro glares at them and sighs.

"But I'm going with you. That's the only condition." He says. Luffy begins to protest but Zoro continues. "The first-mate sticks by his captain no matter what. Til the end." He says. Luffy nods and smiles his trade-mark smile.

"Yosh! Sanji! Food please!" Luffy yells. The cook, although he doesn't want to drop the subject, he knows his captain made up his mind. So he heads into the kitchen of the Thousand Merry and cooks their last meal together as a crew.

**XxX**

Luffy stares out at the crowd of people waiting to watch the execution. He smiles sadly and looks up to the sky. 'It's finally real. I did it..Ace..Sabo..' he thinks to himself. Zoro looks at his beloved captain and smiles.

"Ne..Luffy." Luffy looks at Zoro, a look full of admiration, love, and pride.

"Yeah?" He says, barely audible.

"I love you. Thank you for helping me..ya know.." he blushes ever so slightly and Luffy grins.

"Love you too Zoro. Til the end, you were always by my side." He says the last part somewhat sadly. They exchange one last look as Luffy steps up and Zoro does too. They both lock eyes with their friends and smile.

"Any last words Mugiwara?" The young man says.

"Yes Coby." He clears his throat and speaks loudly this time. "I, Monkey D. Luffy, am King of the Pirates. You may fear me, hate me, love me. But my last words are this. Never give up on your dreams. No matter how hopeless they seem. As long as you have Nakama.." he smiles one last smile, a gust of wind blowing away his straw hat. "Anything's possible."

With that the swords came down on the two lovers heads. The crowd stands in silence, except for the Mugiwara pirates tearful sobs. The straw hat falling gently through the silent scene, resting on the floor in front of the platform. Thus ending the Great Pirate Age, with the king of the pirates, Monkey D. Luffy.

**A/N: Okay sorry if that sucked I tried! Please review (no flames please!) Hope you all liked**!


End file.
